The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Ageratum, botanically known as Ageratum houstonianum. The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross in October 1999 of ‘U 43-2’ as female parent and ‘T393-3’ as male parent. ‘U 43-2’ is not commercially available and has not been patented. ‘T393-3’ is not commercially available and has not been patented.
As a result of this cross, present cultivar was created in August 2000 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, in Gilroy, Calif., and in Sarrians, France over a three-year period. The distinctive characteristics of this new Ageratum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. It takes 8 to 10 weeks to produce a finished plant, depending on the temperature.
This new Ageratum plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the U.S., only in zones 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.